


Not a threat but a promise

by killing_kurare



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: The princess and her dancer





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/): black  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- sultry

 

 

 

The attraction had been there from the very first time their eyes had met. Jasmine’s gaze had been interested and royal, Esmeralda’s playful and promising: the princess and a dancer supposed to entertain her.

Jasmine was fascinated by Esmeralda’s temper, by her wits and, of course, her looks. Skin even darker than Jasmine’s, their hair equally black, and yet the princess couldn’t stop looking into these deep and mysterious eyes, green of color and so unusual.

It didn’t take long for them to be drawn to each other, and the first time they kissed took Jasmine’s breath away. Esmeralda was passionate and wanting, making Jasmine feel a heat inside of her she had never known and that seemed to consume her.

Esmeralda seemed to like startling the princess and enjoyed being dominant, gathering sharp breathes when she bit her lover’s lip, but how surprised was she when one day Jasmine took the initiative, threw Esmeralda over and grinned at her.

“Thought I’d always surrender this easily?” Jasmine asked in a playful tone and pinned Esmeralda down.

“At least I had hoped so”, the gypsy answered.

“Well, I’m so sorry to disappoint you,” Jasmine laughed and kissed Esmeralda deeply.

“You don’t seem to be sorry,” Esmeralda said after enjoying the kiss. “But okay, my little princess. For now you can take the lead, but next time I’ll put up a fight.”

“Is that a threat?” Jasmine grinned.

Esmeralda lifted her head and whispered against Jasmine’s lips: “No, a promise.”

 

 

 

 

  



End file.
